


Just Another Guy

by Hexworthy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, email mishapps, minimal angst, ryans mum is a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: One day Ryan sees an email that was sent by accident. One with his name in the subject. He never expected for the outcome of one mistake to be this good.





	Just Another Guy

**Author's Note:**

> something from the ryance server. I um yeah.
> 
> beta'd by the wonderful Goddess Han <3

**Ryan Kinkade is hella cute**  
To: alteahigh_seniors

_You have 100+ new emails. Welcome back Ryan_

 

Ryan stared at the screen as he trailed through the email all of his year had been sent. He wanted to know who sent it, talk to them and make sure they were ok. Well not talk, stay at the side and hope they weren't too embarrassed. He had enough girls fawning over him as it was. He just wasn't interested, and the one person who he did want, had no right to settle for someone like Ryan. That person deserved so much more than he had to offer; a quiet personality combined with the ability to talk too much or not enough, with whatever was the least appropriate at the time.

Ryan, who barely talked because he knew people turned their attention away and ignored him. He found it better to not talk at all unless called on in class. His friends were okay, even if it was because they saw each other on a daily basis. He just felt like he didn't have any real connection to them. Nothing that made him want to talk. 

Then there was _The Guy_ , a guy Ryan knew was out of his league but found himself talking to when they were working on a group project last year. He had laughed and talked and found that they shared a lot. But Lance deserved someone that wasn’t so damn scared to speak in fear of being ignored. 

It felt like hours of scrolling through the emails. Many were not kind in the slightest and ridiculed the sender. Some were supportive but they were few and far between. He had finally managed to get to the top and saw a name just as the error notice window popped up. 

_Error Message no longer exists._

But that glimpse was enough. That name. 

Lance Martinez. 

Maybe there was some hope. Lance, the guy he had been low key pinning on for over a year thought he was hella cute. And now everyone knew. 

On the one hand he wanted to throw himself on his bed and kick his legs and smile from the overwhelming happiness that Lance, his Lance, liked him in some way, but also crushing sadness because it's something that shouldn't have been seen by everyone. Especially if Lance wasn't already out. 

Ryan felt his happiness drop like a rock. He had no idea how to process this. This was something he shouldn't have seen. There was no way Lance would ever want to see him now. He was just someone who never really fit in any where. He wanted to talk, but he knew it was easier to stay silent. Maybe this time, this time he would have to speak. Lance had listened, Lance had talked back to him and Ryan felt that it was right, sitting there cross legged on the floor, books open on different pages surrounding them. Ryan didn't have many things in life to treasure, not anymore at least, but those memories where he felt himself were nestled close to his heart. 

His last moments of consciousness was of some giddy relief that maybe, just maybe, Lance really did like him and it wasn't an elaborate prank against the both of them.

_Lance turned to look at him, the blue eyes caught his own, and he could feel the smile that tugged at his lips. How his head cocked to the side as the smile grew wider and a rare laugh escaped and Lance dragged them along. He could feel Lance’s hands in his and it was real, he could see their clasped hands in front of him. Lance was still smiling, his mouth moving something that Ryan couldn't quite make out. Ryan moved closer and so did Lance and Lance was entrancing and he was leaning in and Ryan wanted this, he wanted it so bad and Lance’s hand was coming to his face and…_

Ryan woke up clinging to an empty, cold, space. He was as alone upon waking as he was when he clambered in the night before. The emptiness hurt more than anything so far. It emphasised the loneliness that followed Ryan like a shadow. Ryan knew this was his life and had accepted the touch starvation and made his peace. But mornings like this, when he dreamed he was wanted and loved, it hurt so much to wake up to the unforgiving cold sheets. 

Dragging himself out of the bed, and into the shower. The warm water felt somewhat comforting but the loneliness still stayed with him as he got dressed and left the door. The chill breeze ghosted his skin and emphasised the loneliness that sat in his heart. He tried to squash that feeling down when he heard a familiar voice. 

“... Screwed..You think he saw it? I’ll never be able to face him again, not that I could anyway. You made sure you got rid of it Pidge?” a familiar voice said. Once he had hoped to hear in his dreams, one of the voices that made him feel like his own was worth listening to. 

“I did, I can't guarantee that he didn't see it. I hope he hasn't, neither of you deserve the shit that could come from it. It's not like you hid you were bi, but Ryan? How the hell did you mess this up? How the hell did you get access to the whole year?”

“That was you Pidge, remember?”

“Oh yeah… that was a great prank.”

“And I almost took the fall for you. You owe me now,”

“Why?”

“Because the whole year and by now the whole school know that I like Ryan. And guess what? I don't even know if he likes me like that? When we talk it’s so tense, like I will say the wrong thing and everything would collapse. Just I don't want to hurt him with this. Can I just go die in a hole already?”

“After history please, I’m not suffering Iverson alone,” Pidge retorted and started to laugh, ignoring how Lance started to soothe himself by rubbing his arm. Ryan wanted to hug him and let him know that it was ok, that he was ok. That maybe together they could get through this, that it was reciprocated, so very very much. 

He allowed a little distance then ran up, as if he hadn’t just eavesdropped in a very private conversation. 

Then it hit him, he don't know what to say. He knew he had to but how? What would someone say? ‘Hey I like you too, let's make out like in Love, Simon in front of everyone?” he stopped and sighed and walked on, hating himself with every step for taking the cowards way out. 

 

“Ryan?” Lance voice sounded so tentative, so hurt and Ryan wanted to wash the hurt away so badly. He turned to face Lance, who was only a foot or so behind him, and looked up into the bright eyes that were practically rubbed red. It didn’t hide the personality beneath, Ryan was ace as hell but that didn’t stop this romantic crush, and a heart that really _really_ liked Lance.

“Not here. This shouldn't be said in public, please,” Ryan said, trying to choose his words correctly. Apparently it was enough if Lance’s resigned nod said anything. He couldn't give a shit if the bell rang in one minute or in twenty, this needed to be sorted out. He stepped to the side by one of the buildings walls and pressed his back against it, as Lance did the same. It was easier not facing each other. 

“I'm so sorry, I don't know if you saw the email, but you deserve to know before the vultures swoop in. It said that I liked you, and well, it's true, I’ve liked you for the longest time. Please dont feel you need to return the feelings to save face or whatever. I'm used to it and just if you're gonna reject me, please just get it over with.” Lance sounded so forlorn it hurt Ryan to hear it. Seems Lance, just like Ryan, had accepted that neither party was interested in the other. 

Ryan turned his head to face Lance, and decided it was a bad idea. He could see where tears had fallen down his face and and the red rimmed eyes, the expectant devastation that was just below the surface of the eerie calm Lance had composed. Like he was preparing for the worst. 

They both deserved a shot at happiness right?

“Lance, why would I turn you down? Have you seen yourself? Not in appearance but how you treat people? You’re kind and fun to be around? I can talk shop and you listen to me, you make me feel like what I say is worth something? I hate it when I see you like this, like you’re waiting for the next heartache. You smile so much and you make me talk. You know how hard that is?  
My ‘friends’ don't exactly encourage me to speak? That project with you? Laughing and having fun, more than I had for years in school? How could I ever _not_ like you back?” Ryan explained, moving himself in front of Lance and forcing blue eyes to look into his own dark eyes. 

“Ididntthingyouwereintrestedinmeorguys..” Lance mumbled, his words jumbled together as he spoke into the collar of his hoodie. 

“Im ace but I have eyes.” Ryan rolled his eyes, he was used to it by now. 

“I think you're pretty ace too.” Ryan lost it and had to fight to control the sniggering and could only smile as Lance had a small soft smile on his face. It felt much better seeing that than the dejection of a few moments ago. 

“Now that we know we like each other, how about a date?” Ryan asked, “You have my number right? But mind if I hold you hand?”

“Of course I don't, as long as I get to hold yours back,” Lance replied smoothly, Lance looked happy and that was all that mattered now. Lance held out his hand and Ryan gladly took it, marveling at how soft his hands were despite the calluses on his hands from where he held his pen as he wrote. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared either, neither could Lance as they walked back into view along with the last of the students milling into the building. 

Ryan could feel the looks, everyone _knew_ of course they did, but he couldn't bring himself to care, Lance was there and he had listened when no one else did, and it had taken a lot to keep going as they had. 

Ryan gave Lance’s hand a quick squeeze as he left for his first lesson. Which he spent thinking about his luck. Lance liked him. Lance wanted him and they were both idiots for not noticing sooner. He didn't even realise he was doodling little hearts. 

Their break finally came and Lance sought him out to hold his hand and to listen to Ryan complain about the lesson despite not paying much attention. He wasn't going to use second derivatives when he graduated. Basic maths maybe but not this shit. 

He noticed the shift in Lance’s personality as soon as it happened. A group of people approached them as they sat on one of the benches. It was James. It had to be James, Lance had talked to him on occasion but it was stiff and awkward and Ryan did not like that James had sided with Keith during those times. 

Ryan looked up and gave them a look, just daring James to do something. He considered them friends but they weren't close. He wasn't with any of them. They could stuff it because he saw James reply to the year, and it wasn't exactly pretty either. 

“Go away,” Ryan said snarled, he wasn't not letting James anywhere near the,. The other two were not bad but they didn't stand up or question James’ behaviour. Maybe one day with personal growth he could be great but not now. Not after the comment he had left on that reply. 

“Ryan? You don't need to do that, they're your friends?” Lance said, noticing the animosity.

“I want this and I want you. They're just friends of convenience. You wanna come round mine tomorrow?” He asked, he may have had an idea for an upcoming film project. The small problem he was an only kid and he needed someone who could trust to help him. 

“You bet, whatever we do it will be great. I know it. You wanna join Hunk, Pidge and I? They are good people I promise.” If Ryan wasn't already in love, he was now. Lance just wanted to include him and gods, that smile was making him weak at the knees. He walked with Lance over to the two people on the other side of the grounds, craning their necks, then looking as innocent as possible when they walked over. Ryan could easily get used to it and not want to at the same time. He liked the feeling of the newness, the excitement and hope. He also _really_ liked Lance.

The rest of the day was spent laughing, Pidge and Hunk opened up quickly and spilt the dirt on Lance. Apparently he had been pining after Ryan longer than he had. They turned out to be nicer than he had originally thought, a little crass sometimes but they cared. It was so refreshing, it was expected of him to talk or treated as a miracle that he did. He felt more relaxed than he had all year. 

That night in bed, he let out the giddy happiness, he kicked his legs under the duvet and smiled and blushed into his pillow. To top it off, Lance had sent him a little message. 

_Lance <3 : sleep well with dreams as sweet as you <3 _

The little heart was killing him. It wasn't the line but the heart and the intent. But he couldn't hide his happiness, so much that so when his mother came into to check on him, he couldn't help but spill everything. She was happy for him and that was all that mattered, even if it wasn't the way he had originally intended to come out. It still felt so right. 

 

Ryan didn't know why he was nervous, Lance had been round his many times before whilst working on that infamous project. Maybe because, he wanted to asked what they were, what they wanted to be. 

Ryan pulled up into the driveway and opened the door for Lance, they were met at the door by Ryan’s mother who gave them a look which he hoped Lance wasn't reading into it. Especially as Ryan didn't really know where she had stood with LGBT issues. Turned out, they were both in the closet, so it was better than expected. 

“Why does your mum look like she’s planning a wedding?” Lance teased, so he had definitely noticed that look. 

“I may have come out to her last night?” Ryan said tentatively, his voice went up at the end, damn why did it sound so weird. It shouldn't have been such a big thing. 

“Ah, I get it, when I came out to my family, my mama got really invested, she was trying to get numbers for me too. It was sweet and she wanted to be in my life and I just? Dad took a bit longer but he realised I was happier that I was out. He was always supportive, he just didn't know how to talk to me? Its like I don't have to hide anymore, it's not like this for everyone but ya know, I remember the fear.” Lance reminisced. It was comforting in a way, knowing that he wasn't alone. 

“Funny thing she came out to me too, I guess we’re protective of each other. I hope it means we can be closer, not that we weren't before just? You know something I can talk to her about and know I’m not being judged for it.”

“Yeah, hasn't stopped Rachel from being a royal pain in the arse. Never have a twin. Like i love her so much but damn she has made my life hell for the last few days. She’s been quoting Miss Congeniality at me. I’m dying Ryan, DYING.” 

Ryan was laughing, Lance had made him feel good about this now, maybe asking the question would be easier now. But he did have to get this film project done. 

“You wanna help em with a project again? Its something for the film class. I need to make a documentary of such? I have a few ideas but I need someone to help?”

“And you thought of me? I’d love to help Ry,” Lance was beaming and a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“So, here's what I had planned.”

_Ryan appears on screen dressed in desert khakis with a crude jungle hat with corks dangling from it. Starts to speak in an Australian accent._

_“Holy Smokes! I have just encountered a really rare beauty, a student! Just look at his eyes, as he regards me as i enter the room. You can see he has food and his determination to keep it. Any closer and I might even lose my camera, they are very territorial and will sell you to Satan for a corn chip. I’ll leave him here cos he is a beauty.”_

_Lance blushes and barely contains his laughter, and starts to throw doritos at the camera._

_“I can see he’s getting antsy and me being here so I’m gonna leave him.”  
The sound of laughter erupts and the camera turns on a dark skinned woman with close cropped hear talking on the mobile phone. She is speaking in Swahili and gentuting often._

_“Cor Blimey! I am very lucky today! I have found a being known only as “Mum”, she is normally found in the kitchen creating spectacular meals or providing for her family, I am truly lucky to see her in such a relaxed state.”_

_Ryan’s mother looks up and starts to yell at him, Ryan looks back to her and the camera as he hestially retreats._

_“It seems I have struck a nerve and I am leaving to give her some space. These people who are ‘mums’ are highly valuable and amazing people, and should be respected, though it is not always the case._

_Lance comes back into shot and Ryan turns to look at him and it's clear the look Ryan gives Lance is full of adoration._

_“Think we should get HUnk and Pidge in on this?”_

_“Oh hells, yes, Thanks for doing this.”_

_“Anytime”_

_The screen is tossed slightly as the camera is set down and the camera turns off._

 

“I'll start to edit, I have the music that I want and I just need to get it to look like it would have been filmed in the naughties like? It's harder than it looks! Like, there have been so many parodies but this is something that spurned a whole cultural thing?! Steve Irwin was a god among men and just. Why you looking at me like that?”

“Because you're beautiful, you talk with such passion and hell I just really want to kiss you right now.”

Ryan’s heart skipped a beat and another. He closed the small gap between then and started to kiss Lance. Lance’s lips were softer than he dared to even think, it was a little messy but Ryan didn't care. He was kissing Lance. Lance, the only person he really felt mattered outside of his mother. Lance who kissed as intently as he listened and talked back, whose personality shone like the stars even through the darkest days. 

When they broke apart, they exchanged lazy smiles and Lance’s head fell on Ryan's shoulder and they wriggled closer, deciding that cuddling was the best answer. His mum was also next door, he did not want to open that can of worms just yet. Anyways he still didn't know what they were. 

“Does this make us boyfriends then?” Ryan asked nervously, not wanting to break the comfortable atmosphere they had created. 

“I like the sound of that. Ryan, my boyfriend. Yeah, that's definitely a good thing.” Lance contemplated the concept, the largest smile grew on his face. He pulled Ryan into a hug and damn they both melted into it a little. A lot. Definitely a lot. Lance was warm and all things good in the world. Boyfriend felt like a very good word right now. 

 

“I'm so glad we have our own rooms, I wouldn't want Rachel in the same bedroom now. She wouldn't let us sleep with the teasing. She’ll still walk in but eh, that's siblings for you. Veronica would be worse. Ohgodstheyregonnakillmeohmygodohmygod. Ryan, please, babe, remember me fondly, my sibling will actually never let me live anything down. Mama will have a field day with the baby photos just. I’m so sorry for what will happen,” Lance lamented as he fell into Ryans lap.

Ryan couldn't help but stroke Lances hair as his boyfriend, _his boyfriend_ , waxed poetic. He laughed gently as Lance brought his hand to his head in a mock disdain. He got a stink eye in return but it was totally worth it. 

Ryan had no idea what the future held, but he knew that in his lap right now, lay someone he could easily love. Love was a constant choice and he knew that he would always pick Lance. Maybe his old friends would come round maybe they wouldn't but he knew he didn't want to be anywhere but Lance’s side. 

_Boyfriend, he really did like the sound of it._ He kissed Lance's forehead and the both of them blushed furiously. Unbeknownst to them, Ryan’s mother was stood in the doorway, smiling to herself because her son was finally happy and was with someone who finally valued him as he should be valued. She took a sip of her tea and left the two lovebirds to themselves, they deserved it in their new found relationship. It did not however, mean that Ryan was getting out of the dishwasher chores that evening. She put the oven on as the pasta bake began to cook through and hoped that it was the start of something better for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate to make it look like im begging but, yeah comments honestly make everything so much better. im in a really bad space rn and i just. the notes still apply like this really was a one off and only meant for the server i guess.


End file.
